


Happening Fives

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Bittersweet, But like understand it's starting super cute and happy, Cats, Challenges, Childhood, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Family, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin and Elijah grow up together, Gavin and Elijah's parent's are a poly triad, Gavin's literal whole life in a fic, Gen, Growing Up, Multi, Parent's POV, Polyamory, Sibling Bonding, Tags to be added, and then androids and then it get's sad for a while, and then it ends happy, poly drama, premature baby, tags in notes, this is the story about them raising their 2 boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: People think a lot of things about Gavin Reed. That he's an asshole. He's crude. Maybe even a little racist. But very few people took the time to ask about why he was the way he was. But to understand Gavin Reed of 2038 you have to go all the way back through his life. Because he wasn't always like this.All the way back to 1999.The first sound that echoed through the new house was laughter...





	1. Like it's 1999

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again!
> 
> This is a work I've been working on for *cough* 8 months *cough* and I promised I'd post the start of it for Gavin's birthday!
> 
> Love you guys!

The first sound that echoed through the new house was laughter.

“Kimmy!” A male voice said between giggles, “I can't carry both of you across the threshold at the same time!”

“Aww, you gotta try!” There were more soft female giggles as a thud echoed through the empty house.

“See! You could!” Another softer, female voice said. Her tone was chipper.

“Yeah, Angel,” the man said with a smile, “but I did almost die!”

“Stop being dramatic, David,” Kimberly Reed said with a smile to match his own.

“That's near impossible, Kimmy,” Angelica Kamski snickered.

David Kamski-Reed grinned as he threw his arms up in surrender, “Girls, you can't gang up on a guy.”

“You know what you signed up for, Mister,” Kimmy said right before she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey!” Angel giggled out, “I want a kiss, too!”

Then the next second Angel was being peppered with kisses on both sides of her face from both of her lovers.

There was so much love in the air you would drown in it if you walked in unprepared.

Once the kisses and giggles subsided, Kimmy did a spin in the bright living room. “This place is wonderful! I'm so excited it's ours now!”

Angel walked over and laced their fingers together and softly danced with her wife. “It's been our dream and we finally have it!” They paused in their motions and turned to their husband.

“David! Join us! It'll never be this open for dancing again!” Kimmy called out.

David smiled as he grabbed one of each of his wives' hands, “you're absolutely correct.”

They danced together in the empty new house. The blank walls a promise of a full life ahead of them.

~

The next time, the house wasn't so empty. Furniture and decor had made the house a home over the last two and a half years. Though there was one still noticeably empty room.

“I was thinking of the creamy yellow color,” Kimmy said as she wiggled the paint chip in her hand.

Angel hummed as she looked at the minty green chip in her hand. “I don't know,” she mused as one of her hands wandered to the soft swell of her belly the other to a paint chip.

David was too busy putting up painter's tape to worry about the color, but he was quietly listening to the girls' debate. He really didn't mind what color they picked.

Kimmy sighed as she taped up a baby blue chip, “We don't even know the gender yet.”

Angel walked up next to Kimberly and taped the green chip she was holding and took a step back, “Gender is a construct. I just want something pretty.”

David let out a soft chuckle at that, “If it counts for anything I really like the green you just put up.” He shrugged.

“It does, dear,” Angel said as she turned to look forlornly at the small fan deck of paint chips on the stool.

Kimmy was the next one to speak up, "Do you think I'll get pregnant before this little one arrives?” her inquiry was soft.

All the motion in the room froze.

They had been planning for a while for the girls to get pregnant close together, so the kids would go through life always having each other. Unfortunately, a trip to the doctors made the outlook on that bit murky for Kimberly and her ability to conceive.

_ “What?” _ Kimmy said a little harsher than she meant to. She flinched at her tone along with her partners, “Sorry,  _ uh, _ I'm not made of glass on this topic.” She winked slyly, “Means I get more sexy times.”

Then just like that Angel let out a giggle, “Well, I'm sure that David will help with that.”

Kimmy's eyes sparkled as she leaned towards her wife, “Ah, come on. You're not made of glass either.”

Angel let out a startled laugh and her face turned a bit red, “Oh, you!” 

David chucked, “Girls, girls. Come on, y'all are gonna make me fall off this ladder.”

“Come on down, love,” Kimmy teased.

David smirked as he put the tape down and slid down the ladder and landed with a flourish, “Ladies.”

Giggles filled the room and soon the paint chips were abandoned on that stool.

The room would end up mint green by the end of it.

~

Kimberly was leaning over the counter counting the seconds until the little stick in her hand would tell her something. She wasn’t expecting much to be honest. She was only a few days late and her cycle was already sporadic at best. 

David and Angelica had told her not to check quite yet, but here she was anyway. 

Little Elijah was almost here with only about three months before his due date. His nursery was already ready to go, and it dug at Kimmy that there weren't already two cribs in there. They had plans and she really didn't want to mess things up.

Kimmy knew in her heart that this was completely out of her control. Though she couldn’t help but worry about it. Then as she watched the second line in the test fill in she felt elated and relieved. 

She let out a shrill scream.

There was a thud from the other end of the house.  _ “Kim?”  _ David called out as he thundered down the hallway.

The door flew open and there was a panicked look on his face. He was frozen and his eyes zeroed in on the test in her hands.  _ “Kimmy?” _

Kimmy just smiled and showed him the results. “I'm pregnant,” she declared happily.

“Oh, that's amazing!" David's entire body relaxed and he ran a hand through his hair, "God, you scared the piss outta me.”

Kimmy launched herself at her husband. She fell into his arms, “Sorry, I was just really excited!”

David kissed the top of her head, “I could tell.”

Then Angel waddled into the door. Her hair was a bit messy, but she had been napping. “I heard all sorts of ruckus. Is everything, okay?”

Kimmy pulled out of David's embrace and skipped over to show her wife the test with the two little lines on it.

“Oh, wow!” Angel's face lit up and hugged Kimmy the best she could. “I'm so excited!”

“Me too!” Kimmy rubbed soft circles on Angel's baby bump, “looks like little Elijah won't be alone after all.”

“He was never going to be,” David said as he wrapped both his wives up in his arms, “we've got such a wonderful family.”

“We really do,” Kimmy whispered as she put a soft hand on her tummy.


	2. 2 babies for 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since this work is going to be both lengthy and cover a /A LOT/ of topics I'm going to be putting a few tags here in the notes. Don't want to clog the ever-living fuck out of the actual tags.
> 
> Tags: Referenced Childbirth, Premature Baby, Period Typical Homophobia, Hospitals.
> 
> *waves hands around*   
Babies.

They were just enjoying the lovely July weather. The day was a little cooler than it had been, with Angel being nine months pregnant and Kimmy being four. They really appreciated the nicer weather. But they wouldn't be spending much more outside as Angel gave a full-body jerk and made a soft noise.

David was by her side in an instant, “Angel?”

Angel looked up and smiled, though it was strained. “My water just broke, love. We ready for Elijah's grand entrance?”

The color drained from David's face as he looked towards the car and to Kimmy. Then back to Angel, “To the hospital?”

Angel shook her head as she held out her hand to be helped up, “that would be a preferable place than to the porch.”

Kimmy laughed as she walked over to help too, “well, let's get going while the going is hot.”

Then they all made their way to the hospital. The trip went well and Elijah wasn't in too much of a hurry. So, there were no incidents in the car. 

But as Angel was checked into the hospital, David was allowed in with her, but a stern-looking nurse stopped Kimmy. “Only family in the delivery room.”

Kimmy sputtered, “Angelica is my  _ wife. _ I need to be in there with her! I'm on her living will, I have power of attorney. I need to be in that room.”

The nurse frowned but didn't budge, “I'm sorry we don't have time to go over that right now, please let the doctors do their job. Her  _ husband _ is with her. She'll be fine.”

Kimmy gasped as she lost sight of Angel and David. “But I need to meet my baby! That's my baby, too!”

The nurse still didn't budge, “Sorry, but I think you may be a bit confused.” The harsh nurse glanced down at Kimmy's own baby bump. A small sneer on her face.

Kimmy felt angry tears prick in her eyes. They  _ did _ all the paperwork. They  _ took _ all the precautions. She should be in the delivery room welcoming her new baby into the world with her wife and husband. _ But she wasn't.  _

She steeled her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. She didn’t have time for this. “Then take me to the people who  **do** have time for my paperwork.”

The nurse's eyebrows raised a bit as she waved toward a desk on the opposite wall, “they should be able to help you and if you don't mind I have a job to do.”

Kim snorted as she turned on her heels and went to the desk to get her paperwork sorted out.

Thankfully, Kim was very knowledgable on what she needed to do and she was let into the delivery room just in time for Elijah to make his grand entrance. 

David hugged Kimmy tightly as they watched the doctor's fuss over their new whining infant.

Angelica was smiling so softly as they finally handed her her baby. Elijah was so pink, but he looked so happy to be in his momma's arms.

Kimmy wiped at her eyes and smiled and broke the silence with a simple question. “Do you think he'll like the green we picked out?”

~

Kimmy was enjoying sitting in the nursing chair. Elijah balanced on her belly as he sucked away at his bottle.

This was heaven. Kim couldn't think of a more perfect scene. 

Elijah was a quiet baby, but he had wide eyes that loved to take in everything. He ate well and took his naps and he really did love to be carried around and held.

Right at that moment, Elijah was making grabby hands as he suckled away. But then his motion froze and Kimmy couldn't contain her soft laugh. 

Gavin was kicking right now and landed one where Elijah could feel it. After another kick, Elijah started to squirm and stopped taking the bottle.

“Gavin, be nice to your brother,” she cooed at her baby bump.

As if in rebellion Gavin kicked Elijah again. 

Kimmy chucked and turned towards the baby monitor, “Angel, David. Can you guys hear me? If so come to the nursery.”

While Kim was waiting on a reply Gavin kept up his little kicks and Elijah was getting a little fussy. She shook her head and pulled the little bundle away from his little brother's assault.

David pushed open the door, “Hey, you called?”

“Gavin keeps kicking Elijah and he needs to finish eating. Wanna take him?”

David rolled his eyes and walked over and picked up his son and the bottle. He looked down at his wife's bump. “Gavin, you have to be nice to Eli.” Then he met Kim's eyes, “he's not even out yet and he's already bullying his big brother.”

Kimmy hummed and soft tone as she rubbed gently at where Gavin was assaulting with his small feet. “I'm sure they’re going to get along just fine.”

David rocked Elijah back and forth softly until he took the bottle again. He smiled, “I hope so, Eli's gonna need someone there for him.”

“Yeah, they're going to be so good for each other.”

~

Kim was waddling around the kitchen taking her time to prepare a nice homemade pecan pie. 

The effort was because she _ really _ wanted one and it had been a little while since she hadn’t a chance to bake. She was humming a nice tone as she stirred the boiling sugar mixture. 

Then all at once, her stomach cramped and she dropped the spoon to clutch at her midsection. A groan escaped her lips as she ground her teeth against the fiery pain. She knew there was trouble when she felt wetness leaking down her thighs.  ** _“Fuck.”_ **

She forced her arms away from her bump long enough to turn off the stove. Then she crumpled to the floor. 

_ “David?” _ She called out roughly. When she didn't hear anything she took a deep breath and called out again,  ** _“David!_ ** _ I need help!” _

There was a crashing sound as David reacted to the scream.  _ “Kim?  _ Where ya at?”

_ “The kitchen!” _ She called out, but the sound was pinched. 

David appeared shorty and was by his wife's side in a second. “What's happening?”

Kim ground her teeth as another sharp pain went through her belly. “I think my water just broke.”

“Are you sure?” David's eyes widened into saucers, “You're only a little over seven months.”

“No, I'm not,” Kim groaned, “But we need to go to the hospital. Like  _ now.” _

David nodded and licked his lips nervously. “Do I need to carry you?”

“Yeah, bridal style if you can manage that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can.” David replied as he leaned down and wrapped his arms where they needed to be and lifted her up gently.

Kimmy hissed a breath out between her teeth.

“Hey, you got this. Do I need to call an ambulance?” David asked. 

Kim shook her head, “I don't think so. Just me to the car and then to the hospital.”

David nodded and started towards the car. 

After Kim was laid into the passenger seat, David went back into the house and collected a napping Elijah. After he was buckled in his car seat, the drive to the hospital was easy enough.

David parked the car he ran in to inform the doctors of the situation. Within a few minutes, a small group of people got her in a wheelchair and into a room.

David was rushed around and Elijah was getting a bit fussy at all the chaos. He was frantic and he was pacing before he was stopped by a mousy nurse.

“What's your relationship to the patient?” she asked quickly. Glancing down at the baby with a small frown.

David blinked once and smiled, “I'm her...  _ boyfriend,” _ he said through gritted teeth. He knew what that look meant.  _ Judgment. _ Either she thought he was a cheater or something else stupid like that.

The nurse simply nodded, “we're going to try to stop the labor for now. I'll let you know what's happening as soon as we do.”

“Thank you,” David said simply, “oh, could you tell me where a payphone is?”

The nurse pointed out the phone and turned back to her work.

David quickly found some spare change and dialed Angelica's work. 

The phone rang three times before she answered, “Angelica Kamski speaking. How can I help you?”

David let out a relieved sigh, “Oh, Angel I'm so glad you answered. Kimmy's gone into labor.”

There was a heavy silence. Then a muffled noise of the phone being moved around,  _ “What? _ Is she okay?”

David laughed nervously, and bounced Elijah a few times, “I think so, they haven't given me an update other than that they're going to try to stop her labor.”

David threw another quarter in the machine, “I think you need to try to get over here.”

Angel chewed on her nails and looked around the office. She had just gotten back from her maternity leave. She didn't know if they'd let her off before the end of her shift. “I'll try David, but I'm not sure I'll be able to,” She sighed, “No one here knows about Kimmy.”

David sighed, “Okay. I'll try to keep you updated then. I love you.”

Angel smiled, “I love you too. And Kimmy is a strong woman, she'll pull through and so will little Gavin.”

“Yeah, you're right. Talk to you later, Angel.” Then the line went dead.

Angel stood up and walked quickly to her supervisor's office.

He was clicking away at his bulky keyboard but stopped when he noticed Angel. “Ah, Mrs. Kamski. How can I help you?”

“Uh, Yes. My…” Angel swallowed around her nerves, “roommate just went into labor and she's quite a bit early and I just got the call. I was wondering if I could leave to go be with her.”

“Lots of babies, huh?” He frowned and looked thoughtful, “Did you say your roommate was married?”

Angel balked at the question, “Yes?” Legally no, emotionally yes.

He hummed, “Her name is Kimberly Reed, correct?”

Angel swallowed this was going nowhere good, “Yes? How did you know?”

Her supervisor fell back into his rolly chair and swiveled to look at her fully, “Kimberly Reed is a benefactor on your insurance here at the company. Pretty nice for you to do that for a ‘roommate.’”

“Yes?” Angel felt sweat pool at her neck, “She has an insurable interest in me.”

“No reason to lie to me,” He shook his head, “I know about Kimberly being more than your roommate. Your husband's name is registered as Kamski-Reed,” He looked slightly disgusted, “Please, keep your non-traditional relationship out of the office. You can go see your  _ baby momma _ after your shift ends. All the best.” Then he turned back to his computer.

Angel sputtered as what was just said sunk in. She stood up slowly and swallowed around a rebuttal, this was a battle she wasn't equipped to win.  _ “Thank. You.” _ Her words were clipped, but she left without blowing up and that was something. God, she hoped he Kim and Gavin were okay.  _ Fuck, _ David was alone at the hospital with Elijah. She just hoped things weren't going too badly.

David ground his teeth as he bounced a fussy Elijah as he tried not to bite off the head of the nurse talking to him. “What…? What do you mean you can't update me on her condition? That's my wife!”

“Last you told me she was your girlfriend.” The nurse was gripping her clipboard tightly, “And according to her records she doesn't have a husband. And I can't disclose this to you without just cause. Please, remain calm.”

David ground his teeth, “Calm?  _ Calm? _ You're telling me you can't tell me how my wife and our baby is doing and you want me to be  ** _calm?”_ **

“Yes, if you don't I will have to have you escorted out of the building,” the nurse replied coolly.

David took a deep calming breath, “Fine. What would just cause for you to tell me?”

The nurse looked at her paperwork, “Since you are on her living will. Ms. Reed would have become unable to make her own medical decisions before you could have the information to make them for her.”

David took another deep breath. The medical staff would be required to tell him if Kim had died is basically what the nurse was saying. So, at least she was okay to that extent, but Gavin he wouldn't know about until Kimmy could take him to see him herself. 

David loved his wives, he loved his family, but some days being polyamorous was exhausting.

“Thank you,” David replied as he looked at Elijah, “Now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make and a baby to change.”

Angelica was still flustered from her earlier encounter with her supervisor. But she was happy to be getting off work. David had called her to let her know that the staff was assholes about letting him know anything.  _ Typical.  _

Walking through the hospital was terrifying. She'd been so thankful for Elijah being born on time and very healthy. But they all carried fear with Kimmy's pregnancy considering she wasn't supposed to have one in the first place. But things could only have gone so badly and she had used the drive over to prepare herself for the worst.

When Angel arrived David holding a snoozing Elijah close to his chest and her heart melted a bit. She speed-walked up to them, “David?”

David looked up with a small grin, “Hey, Angel.” He greeted her softly and stood up. “So, they told me that Kim's in recovery right now. They did have to deliver Gavin early but I don't know how he's doing. They won’t tell me.”

Angel nodded, “Let me try.” and then turned to find a nurse. A few moments later she caught a mousy looking redhead and smiled. 

The nurse returned the smile, “How can I help you, ma'am?”

“Yes, thank you. My best friend just delivered a baby and I really would like to see her, please?” Angel said in her softest and most endearing southern accent.

“Of course what's her name?” The nurse flipped to a new page on her chart.

“Kimberly Reed,” Angel said quickly.

The nurse smiled faded a bit, “Yes, Ms. Reed is recovery. I can take you to see her.” Then she started to lead Angel down the hallway.

Angel felt her heart skip a few beats.  _ Her wife was okay.  _ She gave David a small smile as she walked past him, but sometimes this was part of this.

David gave a soft smile back and waved at her with a sleeping Eli's hand.

Angel smiled and turned back to follow the nurse. 

A few minutes later the redhead opened the door to a room and there in the bed was a very tried looked, Kim.

“Kimmy!” Angel cried out and ran to her side.

_ “Angel,” _ Kim said her tone almost awestruck, “I thought they weren't going to let y’all see me.  _ Oh god _ . I was scared without you guys here.” She grabbed onto Angel's hands, knowing they couldn't do more here. Then she looked around and frown fell onto her tired features. “Where’s David?”

Angel tried to keep her smile on her face. “The nurses won't let him back here,” she whispered, then let out a soft giggle, “him and Eli were causing trouble.” 

Kimmy sighed and squeezed Angel's hands, “Gavin made a surprise appearance. He was very noisy. But he's doing well, they just took him and put him in an incubator over in the NICU.”

Angel felt happy tears prickle in her eyes, “I'm so glad to hear that. I was so worried when David called me.”

Kimmy smiled, “I bet. But I worked out for the best, Gavin is okay and I'm okay and we’re all okay.”

“Yeah, that's true,” Angel hummed, “Can't wait to meet the little man.”

Kim shook her head, “I can already tell he's gonna be a handful, the little shit didn't want Mom to have her pie.”


End file.
